Zodiac Signs (Hetalia x Reader)
by nighting kale
Summary: This is a twelve part story featuring Reader and twelve Hetalia characters. Each star sign has a unique personality, which ultimately contributes to the Reader's personality. (first Hetalia fan fics)
1. Fiery Personality (PrussiaxAries Reader)

Everyone knew that [first] [last] and Gilbert Beilschmidt were a thing. Though they showed no signs of breaking up, it was clear to all of the females at their school that Gilbert belonged to [first]. She was a bit possessive, but Gilbert didn't really mind. However, he _did _mind it when [first]'s flirting went out of bounds. He would often have to remind her that it was a mutual trust thing, and that she didn't have full control over the relationship. In fact, the sight right in front of Gilbert made him seethe with anger.  
_There she is, flirting with Francis again,_ he thought bitterly. He glared at [first], who seemed a little too comfortable with Francis, one of Gilbert's best friends. Her cheeks were dusted a light pink, and she was giggling at whatever he had said. Of course, this was normal for them, but it was wearing his patience thin. [first] didn't do it intentionally, it was just her fiery personality that made her seem so appealing. She often found herself flocked by males, and though she admittedly played along, she often made it clear that she wasn't interested. However, her boyfriend didn't know that. While she was just being true to her nature, he thought she was just doing so she could get a rise out of him.  
Francis, a close friend of her's, seemed to pick up on this early on in their relationship, but he went along with the act as well, seeing that Gilbert's reactions were quite amusing to him. So, while Gilbert was glaring daggers at the two, Francis was making the act more convincing bye gently resting his hand on [first]'s. She arched an eyebrow, seeing as that they were never that convincing, but she caught on when he jerked his head in Gilbert's direction. She glanced across the cafe, only for [e/c] orbs to meet with ruby colored ones. She sighed, sensing he was mega-pissed, and got up from her seat at the counter, and weaved through the mass of chairs, tables, and people, to meet her boyfriend.  
"What do you think you were doing over there, frau?" he asked as she approached him.  
"Nothing," she replied like usual.  
"Nein, that was not _nothing_, he growled.  
"Gil, you know very well that I love you," she answered.  
He pouted and averted his gaze towards the exit. She sighed and reached for his hand, but he only pulled away from her. _Why must we be this way_, she thought. He started for the exit with [first] right at his heels, like a dog at their master's every beck and call. From a moment's glance, most would assume that [first] was in control of the relationship, but it was quite the opposite actually. Though [first] was quite adventurous, and her outgoing personality usually got her in trouble, Gilbert was the one with the most power. He seemed displeased with [first]'s actions most of the time, but if he tried, he could get her to follow him as gaily as a trained dog.  
"Gil, wait. You can't-" she began, but was cut off at the sight of her friend Elizabeta laughing and twirling her hair around a long, slender finger as Gilbert was obviously trying to make a pass at her. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and what he saw more than pleased him. There she was, [first] [last], absolutely frustrated that he dared to flirt with another girl in her presence.  
"Well played mister," she mumbled as she walked passed the two to get to her car.

Gilbert watched as his girlfriend stormed off, and as Elizabeta turned her head to see what had captured his attention. She sighed and made a disgusted face. She smacked him upside the head and crossed her arms, furious that he had dragged her into this petty argument of theirs.  
"You _so _owe me for that, idiot. She's obviously pissed with you right now," she stated as she gave him an icy glare.  
"Good job, Eliza. Now that's what I call payback," he grinned cockily,  
"Bastard, she really does care about you, and she'd show it more if you'd stop being a womanizer," she argued. Her green eyes were blazing while he had a sly smirk on his face.  
"Say, what are you doing later, Eliza-"  
"Not a chance loser."

"-And it's just so irritating!" [first] cried into her phone. She was currently hugging a pillow from her [f/c] bed-set, but in a fit of rage, she threw it against the wall. It made a soft thud, but the action was satisfactory enough. Her room was a mess, and her t.v. was turned on to her favorite channel, but nothing seemed to calm her down.  
"Maybe you just need a break?" Elizabeta suggested from the other end of the line.  
"No. If I said that, he'd take that as me giving him permission to sleep with every girl on campus," she wined.  
Elizabeta sighed, seeing that each of them had worries about the other one leaving them for good. She twirled a strand of her brown hair around her hair, a sign that she was deep in thought.  
"Hey, [nickname], why don't you come to my party later?" Elizabeta said as she typed away at her laptop.  
"Hmm, maybe I should. I mean, I need a distraction from that bastard," she mumbled.  
"Ey, chin up, [first]. I'm sure you'll have a great time," her friend chirped.  
As [first] was about to reply, the line went dead. She sighed and reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose, a sign that she was contemplating something. Though she was frustrated, the [f/c] dress she recently bought seemed to be begging her to try it on.  
"Eh, screw it. I'm in," she shrugged as she made her way over to her closet.

So far, the party was pretty fun as [first] was convinced. People complimented her on her dress and her mad dancing skills. The music was a little too loud for her taste, but she sucked it up and danced like there was no tomorrow. Several guys had messed with her groove earlier, but she sent them running away with their tails between their legs. Even her ice cold glare was enough to send them away. While she was busy dancing, Gilbert on the other hand was flirting with every girl in a two-foot radius, even his childhood friend, Elizabeta. She on the other hand was disgusted that he'd drop so low. She eyed the crowd, searching specifically for a girl with [h/l] [h/c]. When she spotted her friend, her smile faded when she saw that a circle of people had surrounded her, making her the center of attention for the time being.  
Elizabeta groaned and made her way over to Francis and Antonio, both good friends of Gilbert. They were eyeing to competition as well as all of her female friends. Francis was the first to notice her, and lightly nudged his friend, who in return smiled at her.  
"You two mind giving [first] some _extra _attention right now?" she said with a bored face.  
"Why Eliza, why would we do that? Everyone knows that if any guy messed with her, they'd be dead, courtesy of Gilbert," Antonio questioned.  
"Well, it seems as if poor Gil has forgotten how much he cares for [first], and now he needs a gentle push in the right direction," she answered.  
"Of course, anything for our dear Gilbert," Francis said mockingly with a gleam in those blue eyes of his.  
"Thanks guys. He clearly doesn't deserve her, but I'd do anything to keep her happy. Including setting her back up with that loser," she said as a small smile crept on her face.  
While the pair walked off towards [first], Eliza walked towards the flock of girls surrounding Gilbert. She easily identified him since she saw a tuft of white hair protruding from the middle of the group.  
"Hey, scram girlies. I need to talk to Gil here for a second," she exclaimed. The group parted for her, and Gilbert glared daggers at her for taking his attention away from him.  
"What is it, frau?" He inquired.  
"Since it seems that you've taken a break from [first], Francis and Antonio apparently thought that it was okay for them to make a move on her," she said with a bored expression.  
His cocky smile disappeared from his face as he stalked away from his group near the DJ and made his way over to the middle of the dance floor, where Francis was twirling [first] around in circles, only to leave her in the arms of Antonio, who dipped her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
"What the hell's going on here, frau?" he asked angrily.  
All three of them turned their heads to face a very angry, very pissed, Prussian. He had his arms crossed and a frown was etched into his face.  
"Well, since you're taking a break from [first], we figured that our chance at her had come," Francis answered with a coy smile.  
"Well, she's mine, and I won't stand for this," he growled. [firs] broke away from Antonio's grasp and gently kissed Gilbert, who was flustered at her sudden action.  
"No need to worry Gil, you're the only one for me," she whispered, her [e/c] eyes gleaming with joy  
The two, enchanted, didn't even realize the small crowd of people that had gathered to watch the drama unfold.

After the commotion that happened earlier, Gilbert thought it was a good idea to repay [first] by dancing with her to a slow song that he requested the DJ play.  
"Say, Gil, why do you even put up with me?" [first] wondered out loud.  
"Your fiery, passionate personality of course," he answered.  
_That, and the fact that you're ambitious, alluring, and you bring excitement into me life_, he thought as he tightly embraced [first], who smiled contently.


	2. A Genuine Friend (RomanoxTaurus Reader)

Math was the most dreaded subject of the day for [first] [last]. Though strong in English and History, she usually ended up hopelessly lost in math. Though she absolutely despised the subject, there was one good thing about it: her friend Lovino Vargas. He as well hated math, and thus they formed a unique friendship on the first day of class.

At the moment, the two were conversing about the day's earlier events. Lovino was complaining about how his brother, Feliciano, 'ditched' him at lunch to sit with his friends Ludwig and Kiku. He was grumbling on, and [first] only let out a long and dramatic sigh. She had witnessed what happened at lunch, and he was exaggerating. A lot.  
What really happened was that Feliciano had left his normal seat next to his brother to sit with his newly made friends. Lovino mumbled something and Feliciano had turned back to invite him to come and meet his new friends, but all he heard were the words 'damn potato bastard'. Feliciano smiled and said something about meeting them later. Lost in thought about the memory, Lovino had to wave his hand in front of [first]'s face because she wasn't responding to him.  
"Hmm, what were you saying, Lovi," She sang as she rested her her chin on the palm of her hand.  
"Hey, just because we're friends and all doesn't mean you get to call me that," He grumbled, eyeing the girl who was sitting across the aisle from him. She smirked and arched an eyebrow. He turned to face the teacher, for once and he ignored her as she threw small, wadded up paper balls at him.  
He opened his mouth, ready to make some snide comment, but the teacher beat him to it.  
"Vargas, [last], you two can finish your conversation in detention tomorrow," He said. Several snickers came from other students since the spotlight was on the two, who were notorious for staying below radar.  
The pair shut their mouths instantly, and Lovino glared at [first]. His hazel eyes bore into her [e/c] ones. _You're going to repay me for this_, he thought bitterly.

"Hey, Lovi. Sorry 'bout getting us both stuck in detention," [first] chuckled. She thought back to yesterday's events, and shuddered.  
"Whatever, ragazza. No big deal," he shrugged as she quickened her pace to catch up to him in the hallway.  
She shoved her way past other students who mumbled incoherent profanities as she unintentionally knocked their books out of their hands. "I'm sorry," she called over her shoulder as she kept a brisk pace to keep up with her friend.  
"Alright, spill it Vargas," she said as she blocked his entryway into the math classroom. He blinked in surprise and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Spill what?" He inquired. [first] rolled her eyes and dragged him towards the back of the classroom.  
"What's bothering you, duh," she spat.  
"Nothing's bothering me, [first]. Everything's just peachy," he said in a calm voice, though hints of sarcasm were laced into it. [first] nodded her head and motioned with her hand for him to continue. He huffed and walked away from her towards his seat. She followed suit as she eyed the teacher enter the room.  
"Fine my ass," she whispered to herself as their demon-like teacher started calling roll.  
"What was that, [last]?" He interrupted her thoughts.  
"Nothing, Mr. Germania," She replied dully.

"You want to know what's bothering me, [first]?" A voice interrupted [first] as she doodled away. She jumped slightly as Lovino waved a hand in front of her face. She sighed, and closed her notebook, which was full of confusing equations and random drawings of cats. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and students flooded into the hallway. All of them itching to leave the eternal prison that was known as highschool.  
"And what would be bothering you?"  
"Well, it's the fact that I can't seem to get the attention of the one girl I like," he explained.  
"Really? You're all grumpy because of _one _girl?" She asked, her amusement clearer than day.  
"Y-Yeah," He muttered.  
"The hell, bro? I thought you, like, failed a test or something," she replied, her arm draped over the back of her chair.  
"Well, then I guess it's time for me to help you get a girlfriend, Lovi," She sang. He groaned and trailed after her as she left the now empty classroom. She briskly walked to her locker, and grabbed her book bag out of it. She shoved her notebook into it and turned to Lovino, who had the locker on the left of her. He basically grabbed whatever and shoved it into his green book bag, which had a frayed left shoulder strap as well as a small hole in the right corner.  
"Shit. I guess I forgot about the bus, again," [first] exclaimed absentmindedly.  
"No worries, my dear [first]. I'll drive you home today," he said. He grabbed her hand and led her to the front of the school, which was a ways away from the East Hall. The trip there was silent, and the only sound that could be heard was the soft tapping of their shoes as they ran through the halls. If it were during the school day, teachers would be yelling at them to stop, but since there weren't any in sight, that only encouraged them to run faster.  
[first] frowned slightly as they neared the front entrance of the all, she always did enjoy the thrill of racing through the halls.  
The parking lot was nearly empty, except for a few select cars. Lovino's red car happened to be one of them. They trekked across the bare parking lot, and [first] smiled contently. It was the first moment in what seemed like forever that she was truly alone with her friend.  
Lovino opened the door on the passenger's side, and held it wide open for her. "Here you go, m'lady."  
A light pink dusted her cheeks as she chuckled at her friend's actions. She stepped in, and Lovino casually walked to the other side of the car. She buckled her seat belt and adjusted her book bag by her feet as he started the engine.  
As he drove [first] home, she accidentally fell asleep since she had a stressful day at school. Lovino laughed quietly to himself. _Just like old times, eh [first]_, he thought back to when they were little, when she often fell asleep after a tiring day.

[first] awoke to something poking her left cheek, and said person mumbling incoherent words. She slowly opened her left eye, about ready to slap whoever woke her, but she restrained herself since it was her childhood friend, Lovino Vargas. She opened her other eye to get a better look at her surroundings. She noticed that she was in Lovino's car, and that they were sitting in the driveway of her house, which happened to be right next to his.  
"Wake up, ragazza. You're home now," he muttered. _Who shoved a five-foot pole up his ass_, she wondered when she caught on to his agitated attitude. She unbuckled her seat belt and yawned as a cat would after a satisfying nap. [first] ran a hand through her hair, desperately trying to tame her [h/c] locks. As she did this, Lovino only eyed her impatiently and sighed.  
"Oi Lovi, what's up with your attitude? You're acting like someone just ran over your pet," She stated bluntly, not caring about her friend's reaction.  
"Nothing ragazza. Nothing at all," He muttered.  
"Ey, speak louder Lovi. I can't hear you," She sang cheerfully.  
He replied by glaring daggers at his friend. _Sheesh, what's up with him_, [first] thought bitterly. _Even when he _is _frustrated with me, he never gives me the cold shoulder; not like this at least_. Deep in thought, [first] didn't even notice as her friend gently gripped her hand. She perked up when she felt human contact. As she arched an eyebrow, Lovino's hazel eyes bore into her perplexed looking [e/c] ones. He opened his mouth to say something, but [first] beat him to the punch, once again.  
"Hey, if there is anything wrong, you know you can tell me, right?" She asked gently, genuine concern laced her words.  
"It's nothing major, [first]. I-I just don't know how to-" He began, but as usual, she cut him off mid-sentence.  
"Okay. I just thought that since you were being all grumpy and-" She said, but she was interrupted by Lovino, who finally worked up the nerve to kiss the only girl he ever liked, his childhood friend, [first] [last].  
The kiss was chaste; simple yet sweet. He averted his gaze to a nearby tree that had suddenly become very interesting. [first], however, sat there with a face flushed a bright pink, and her mind was reeling. _Oh, so _that's _what this is about, _she thought. She giggled like a child, and placed a kiss on his right cheek. He whipped his head around to look at [first] in disbelief, but hazel eyes met [e/c] ones.  
"I take it that I'm the girl on your mind, am I right?" She whispered.  
"Y-yeah, I just never knew how to show you since you didn't pick up on the hints," He stammered.  
"Since it looks like the feeling is mutual, I must ask one thing: why me? I mean, you have plenty of girls fawning over you at school," She asked, curiosity gleaming in her wide, [e/c] eyes.  
"I like you because I know you. I know you're not superficial. I know that you don't treat me like a prize to be won. But what won me over was your ability to practical, loyal, and dedicated. In those moments when you showed your true personality, I knew that I loved you because of those abilities. They're what make you a genuine friend, and now girlfriend, I guess."

_Even though you're stubborn and possessive at times, you're ability to show a kinder side is what drew me to you in the first place all those years ago, [first]._


	3. The Socialite (CanadaxGemini Reader)

"Matthew, you doing anything tonight?" His best friend, [first] [last], asked.  
"N-no. I was just thinking of relaxing tonight, since school's been so hectic this past week," he said quietly.  
"Well, you have plans now. Gilbert's having a party, and I don't want to go alone since Elizabeta cancelled on me," [first] said excitedly.  
The art teacher cast an annoyed look at the pair, but didn't say a word because [first] was the pinnacle of artistic abilities. All around the room, both genders gave looked disapprovingly at them. Matthew Williams, the quieter one of the pair, was always overlooked by his peers while [first] was the opposite actually. She was Miss Popularity among the students. Though one might think that popularity and a high social status might transform a person for the worst, it didn't work that way with [first]. Matthew kept her grounded and she stood up for him when he was being neglected. It worked well actually. Though most of the boys were eyeing the her, and most of the girls glanced at her enviously, [first] honestly couldn't care less, since Art was the one class she had with her best friend, Matthew Williams.  
"Well, I'm not sure about-" he began, but was quickly cut off by [first].  
"Aww, come on Mattie. It'll be fun. How about this: if we go for an hour, then we can go back to my place and have a Netflix marathon. How does that sound?" [first] suggested, her [e/c] eyes gleaming.  
He sighed and shook his head. "Deal, but only for an hour. Okay?"  
She giggled like a child and gave him a high-five.  
"Williams, [last]. Get back to work. There's still much to do to prepare for the upcoming dance," A voice called out to them from the front of the Art room. Their teacher, a woman of short stature and quite the aptitude talent for art, was glaring daggers at them with her honey colored eyes. She referred to the huge project that [first] agreed to take on all by herself, claiming it was no problem for the Student Council president.  
"Yeah, Yeah. We'll be right on it, Ms. Ral*". 

The music was blasting loud, and Matthew was miserable. He kept his head down ever since he arrived at Gilbert's party, hand in hand with [first]. She, of course, was mingling with other people while he stood at the fringes of the huge living room, pretending to be content with solitude. He sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to where they sat comfortably. Most people were awed at his eye color, which happened to be a soothing shade of violent, but [first] occasionally forgot that his eye color was abnormal, and found normalcy within his caring looks that he often shot her way in Art.  
Just as he checked his watch, [first] slung her arm around his shoulder, and she planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. Perplexed at her display of affection, he blushed a bright shade of pink.  
"Aww, Mattie, you look so cute flustered," she teased, her own cheeks flushed a bit, but not from embarrassment. Someone loudly coughed, but she only continued doting on Matthew. "Look, I know that I broke our promise and that we stayed 30 minutes too long, but we can leave now, and to make it up to you, we can marathon Supernatural for the rest of the night."  
"S-sure. Sounds like a plan," he whispered, still staring at the floor.  
She grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the front door. People stared at the two as they tried to maneuver through the sea of people, but that sea dissipated and the music was lowered to a quiet hum.  
"You can't deny your feelings for me, [first]. I know we'll end up together," A guy with golden hair called to her. A seductive smirk was plastered on his face, and his sky blue eyes gleamed.  
"Never in my life, Bonnefoy," [first] jeered, her [e/c] eyes blazing with intense emotion.  
"We'll see about that-" Francis began, but [first] interrupted him.  
"Whatever. I'm out, bitches," she said as she turned her back on the flirt.  
She gripped Matthew's wrist with an iron grasp and didn't loosen it until they got to her [f/c] colored car.  
The ride back was tense, needless to say. Matthew asked many questions about her argument with Francis Bonnefoy, one of their school's top ranking guys in the social system. Since [first] was pretty much at the top of the social pyramid, he figured that it was only natural for them to end up together, but she insisted that she was better off single since her friend, Elizabeta, had told her about how he was just about one-night stands. Upon hearing those words, she vowed that she'd never end up with him, due to his unfaithfulness.

[first] and Matthew were currently curled up in a fortress of blankets, watching Supernatural. [first] had been the one to find the show on Netflix, after hours upon hours of internet surfing, and thus she grew a strong attachment to the show and its main characters; the Winchester brothers. She brought up the show many times until Matthew gave into his curiosity. From that moment on, he too developed a slight obsession with the show.  
At the moment, the two were on the season 3 finale, and they were down to the last minutes. Matthew tightly clutched the fuzzy [f/c] blanket, and [first] was smirking since she knew what happened at the end. The surprise at the end caught Matthew off guard, and he just looked at [first] with a blank stare.  
"Please don't tell me that's how it ends!" he exclaimed rather quietly.  
"Nope. Season 4's up next. Want to start it?" She asked, putting emphasis on the 'p' in 'nope'.  
"Nah. I should go home," he said as he stretched his arms and yawned as a cat would before falling asleep.  
He untangled himself as well as [first] from their giant cocoon of blankets and he ruffled her [h/l] [h/c] hair. She laughed and swatted his hand away, only to mess up his wavy, golden hair.  
He opened his mouth to say something else, but decided against it, since those words could either make or break his relationship with [first]. While he was busy contemplating, he didn't realize what [first] was doing until he felt her soft lips on his. He scrunched up his nose and arched both of his eyebrows in confusion; never in five million years did he think that [first] would return his feelings.

"What was that for?" He stammered, blushing about five shades of red.  
"I kissed you because I like you, dummy," She laughed.  
"I-I get that part, but I never thought that you'd return my feelings for you," He admitted.  
"Really? I thought you'd never return _my _feelings. It seems as though we're both wrong, huh," she said as she locked [e/c] eyes with violet ones.  
"W-why wouldn't I like you? You're outgoing, smart, creative, and ambitious. All of those are valuable traits, and the way you deal with an intense situation is another reason I like you," He whispered shyly, blood rushing to his cheeks.  
Content with her answer, she placed another kiss on his cheek. "W-would you like to be my date to the dance, [first]?" He said, relief flooding his voice. "Of course, Mattie. Of course."


	4. A Best Friend (AmericaxCancer Reader)

"-then, when he thought he was safe, the ghost appeared once more and yelled: I'VE GOT YOU!"

Several other girls shrieked as [First] yelled the last three words. The boys were trying the best to hide the fact that they were shaking, but [First] saw through their façade. She snickered as her group of friends recovered from her scary story.

"Ahahaha, c'mon [First], I bet you that the story I tell is ten times scarier than yours!" a male voice shouted above the commotion. [First] laughed and had to wipe the tears coming from her eyes. She noticed that her friend, Alfred F. Jones, was the one who had challenged her.

"You're on, Jones, but I bet you can't do it," [First] teased, knowing full well that that would be hard to do, since amongst her friends she was known as the 'Queen of Scary Stories'.

"Well, [First], what's your wager?" He replied, a grin spreading across his face and his baby blue eyes gleaming.

"You, me, and a rematch game of Mario Kart," she countered. Truth be told, all [First] wanted was some one on one time with her best friend, but she thought it'd be weird if she said that so she suggested a rematch game. She was still frustrated he actually _pushed _her off the couch so he could beat her at the Rainbow Road course.

"Deal."

"Aww man, I can't believe I actually lost. Darn you Alfred," [First] pouted as her friends Elizabeta, Lilli, and Michelle all clung together out of fear.

"Well, [Last], seems like you lost. Which means you need to do whatever I want now," he laughed. She rolled her [e/c] eyes dramatically and sighed.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I want a date with you. I want to go see a movie with you tomorrow. "

Wait. Hold up. Back the fuck up. Blondie say what? Her thoughts were scrambling to catch up with the current situation and she just sat there on her dark green couch, mouth agape like a fish out of water.

"Yo, you okay [First]?"

"Uh, [First], you might want to close your mouth," Michelle said as she noticed that her friend was at a loss for words.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Michelle," [First] mumbled, her cheeks blazing a furious shade of red.

_What the hell? I was prepared to do his math homework for a week, not this?!_ [First] thought this rest of the night as her friends watched a scary movie, which in all honesty, wasn't really all that scary to her.

Tomorrow came way too fast for [First]. She tossed and turned all night, unable to shake what Alfred said out of her head. When she finally succumbed to sleep, it was later than when she normally when to sleep-scratch that-it was some ungodly hour when no one should be awake.

When she trudged to her bathroom to freshen up for her 'date', she realized something. She looked like a monster that just crawled out of the sewers. Normally, she'd look halfway decent, but this was something else entirely. You see, [First] didn't own any makeup-she just didn't feel the need to own any, but she looked pretty bad. The sleep deprivation made sure of that.

_Ah, screw it, _she thought. _It's not the end of the world. _

"Yo, [First], you look kinda tired."

_Damn. That's the second time today someone's pointed out that I looked sleep deprived. _[First} only gave a small smile and followed her friend to his car, which happened to be red.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just a little tired is all."

"C'mon [First], I know you better than that. What's bothering you?"

"It's just that, well, I like-no, love you, but as a brother, and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Alfred's face showed disappointment, but his eyes quickly lit up seconds afterwards.

"Yo, dude that's cool too. You know what that means?"

"Hmmm. What?"

"It means that I get my best friend in the whole world back!"

[First] wasn't surprised at this. She knew that he wouldn't be assholes like other guys and just deny their friendship. He didn't care if he and [first] were dating. All he cared about was her companionship, and being friends was enough for him.

After deciding to change plans and go get ice cream, [First]'s mind could rest easy knowing that nothing had changed between them.

"Say, Alfred, why are you friends with me?"

"I'm friends with you because you have qualities any great person would have."

"Like what?"

"Well, you're caring, you're humble, you accept almost anyone into your circle of friends, and you have that maternal side that's welcoming."

_Even if you don't like me as more than a friend, I'm still honored to be your friend because those traits make you an amazing person._


	5. Lion Heart (FrancexLeo ReaderxEngland)

"So, what do you say, _mon cher_? Are you coming?"

[First] looked up from her essay and looked straight into the cerulean eyes of Francis Bonnefoy, her friend since elementary school. The corners of her mouth twitched downwards and she went back to writing an important paper for her writing class.

"Come on, [First]. I know you can hear me, so please stop ignoring me," He begged her, his eyes glistening with fake tears. [First] groaned and threw her head backwards with her hands clutching clumps of her [h/l] [h/] hair.

"I can't take it anymore, Francis! Between you and Alfred, I'm going to be dead before I finish this year!" [First] cried dramatically to make sure she got her point across.

"Miss [Last], need I remind you that there's no loud voices in the library?" A voice interrupted. The blonde and the [h/c]-colored girl craned their necks to see a very pissed off teacher who was giving the duo her signature death glare.[First] sighed and apologized to the librarian, Ms. Ackerman, before turning back to face her friend.

"You know, between you and Jones throwing parties every other weekend, I get no work done because _I'm _the one who is usually picking up after _you_. Just because I'm somewhat sociable doesn't mean I'm partying 24/7, unlike _someone_. I mean, my grades come _before _having fun, and you know that, Francis," [First] rambled on. She kept going on until she was gasping for breath, which was rather amusing for Francis. His lips graced a smile and he was about to open his mouth before his [e/c]-eyed friend cut him off.

"Don't even say a word, Bonnefoy. I'm done chewing you out for right now, but I swear that if you keep bothering me to come to that stupid party of yours then I might not show for once. Then who's going to be there when you make a mess out of a one night stand?" She asked as she gathered her stack of papers and books, not daring to meet his eyes. He leaned against a nearby bookshelf, dumbfounded that she could say such things to him, even if he knew they were true. In fact, last weekend it was [First] who had broken up a fight between to girls who had been quarrelling over the boy with cerulean eyes.

While he was busy reminiscing about the events at his last party, he didn't even notice that his friend had left the library. He sighed and shook his head, contemplating whether or not he should go after her.

"Well, that could've gone a lot better. Isn't that right [First]?" He asked no one in particular, seeming as the library was pretty much empty except for librarian, Ms. Ackerman, who had a reputation for being really scary whenever she wasn't around Mr. Jaeger, a professor on campus.

"Soooo [First], have you made up your mind, dude?" A certain boy with glasses asked. [First] was so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't even notice him approach her, so she was surprised to say the least when she found he was walking with an arm around her, even though that was something he did all the time. Once she got over her surprise, her attitude did a 180 and she became agitated that her friend had the audacity to approach her since she made it _very _clear that she didn't want to be bothered when she last saw him, which happened to be about 2 hours ago.

"Alfred F. Jones, I will tell you what I told my dear friend Francis: I swear that if you guys keep bothering me about your lame ass party then I won't show for once. Then you're going to ask 'Where's [First]?' because apparently I'm the person who you two idiots go to when either of you guys fuck up majorly. Then you're going to realize that I'm at my dorm studying because I'm trying to finish this semester of college unlike you two!" [First] said in a menacing tone, which made Alfred shudder inwardly as he made a mental note to never get on [First]'s bad side when she's in 'Study Mode'.

"Whoa, chill dude. This just serves to prove that you need a break-"

"Close your mouth Alfred. I'm cranky and I just want to go back to my dorm for some rest, which I really need since you two have kept me on my feet the past couple of weeks. I'll call you and Francis later when I'm fully rested, alright? Cool. This bitch is out then," [First] said as her talking became somewhat incoherent. _Maybe I shouldn't have had all of that coffee this morning_, she thought as she sauntered away from her really confused friend, who was just standing in the middle of the sidewalk as he watched her retreating form.

"What the hell was that all about, dude?" He said to himself as his mind replayed the last 5 minutes.

"I must say, that was _very _amusing, Kirkland," [First] said in a sarcastic manner while smiling at her friend who was sitting in the chair across from her in her dorm. Now that she was all rested, she was _much _more pleasant to be around.

"Very well, [First]. But if I dare say, that idiot was asking for it. He should know better than to treat a lady like that," Arthur mumbled, his words dripping with venom. He stretched back in [First]'s [f/c] desk chair and she let out a deep sigh.

"See, there you go again, Arthur, with the whole 'better than Francis' attitude. I agree, Francis should know better than to be so flighty when it comes to relationships, but I trust that the girls he dates can handle themselves. Besides, they never would've gone out with him if they didn't know what they were getting in to, since rumors about his relationships spread like wildfire around campus," Arthur's [h/c]-haired friend said with a slight grimace on her face, much to her displeasure. Arthur's stunning green eyes locked with her [e/c] ones and he noticed that the person before him had a look of worry plastered on their face; one hidden beneath a shattered façade.

"I know, love. But it doesn't mean he should leave a tough situation with his tail between his legs just so _you _can clear things up. After all, he _is _an adult and you probably need to stop coddling him. I mean, what's going to happen when you get in a relationship? You can't be there for his every beck and call," He said with a slight frown. He hated to see [First] caught up in this drama that their friend created.

"Yeah, you're right," She paused, allowing herself to recollect her thoughts, "You do realize that you're an amazing friend, right Artie?"

"I-I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that, [First]!" Arthur stammered, his cheeks turning a light shade of scarlet due to the fact that [First] purposely used his nickname to get a rise out of him. Arthur, being the awkward person he was, blushed an even more furious shade of pink as he averted his gaze to anywhere _but _her.

"Awww, but _Artie_, you look so cute when you blush," She cooed.

"You know I hate that embarrassing nickname, [First]," He grumbled.

"I know-" She started only to be interrupted by someone knocking feverishly at the door.

"_Mon cher_, I'd really appreciate it if you opened the door for me!" A voice with a French accent exclaimed rather loudly. "Right now would be even better!"

"Hold your horses, Francis. I'll be there in a second," [First] responded with irritation lacing her words. She groaned internally as she was forced to leave her comfortable spot on her bed. Arthur only rolled his eyes dramatically and proceeded to cross his arms. _I don't even get why you care about him, [First]_, he thought as his close friend opened the door to reveal a blonde who looked like he had just met Death itself.

[First] wasn't surprised at all, to say the least. She'd been expecting her French friend to show up sooner or later. It just happened to be sooner.

"Thank you so much, _mon cher_! I don't know what would've happened if wouldn't have let me in!" Francis said as he slowed his breathing.

"Look, I should've let you out there to fend for yourself, but you're lucky I'm in a better mood, Bonnefoy," [First] muttered. She groaned and moved her friend away from the door so she could open it to see if the coast was clear. Once she saw a quiet hallway and not a single person in sight, she let out a sigh of relief and locked her door once more.

Though she was still in a rather good mood, Arthur was not. He absolutely loathed the fact that Francis had dragged [First] into his mess once more. His emerald green eyes seemed to be staring straight into Francis' very soul, which in return freaked out the Frenchman.

"Arthur, could you please stop giving me that look? I mean, I know I look good-" Francis said, trying to make light of the situation, but he didn't get a chance to say much more.

"Oh shut it, you disgusting frog. I can't believe you'd have the audacity to drag poor [First] here into your pathetic drama. She doesn't need to be involved with someone like you-" Arthur replied in a cold tone.

"And what do you mean by that, eyebrows? [First] here loves being with _moi-"_

[First] was about to say something to pacify her two friends, but things had gone too far. Like usual. _Man, why am _I _the one who has to break up this hissy fit? I mean, they're grown men, why can't they act like it? _She wondered as the two boys started grabbing random objects and began throwing them at each other. For now, [First] would let them be, seeing as they only grabbed small objects such as pencils and erasers, but when those objects turned into larger, more important things, she figured she'd better break it up.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up there boys! You _will _not touch my books and you _certainly won't _touch Annie's boxing gloves! Now listen up: you two are acting no better than 5-year olds and if that's the case, then _you _can be the one who tells Annie why my-our- dorm is a complete mess. If it's not, then you won't mind me leaving you two to work out your differences like _civilized _people," [First] growled as the Frenchman and Englishman were about to throw said objects at each other. Once they realized that [First] was being serious, their life flashed before their eyes and they set down the objects in their hands.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, I want you two to work out whatever it is right here, right now. Got it?" [First] ordered.

"But _mon cher-_" Francis protested.

"[First], this is ludicrous! How can _I _ever hope to resolve the problem when that frog over there is the cause of the problem?" Arthur asked. He narrowed his eyes at Francis and scoffed as his 'friend' proceeded to sweet talk [First] in order to get them out of the current situation.

"[First], you look ravishing tonight. Why don't you say you go on a date with _moi _and ditch eyebrows here-" He began, but didn't finish since [First] only flipped him off.

"Francis, I know the whole 'sweet talk' act. It's not going to work on me," [First] stated, her annoyance showing as clear as day. "Now, if you would just talk to each other for just 15 minutes, I'm sure you'll find you have more in common than you thought."

Arthur sighed. "I'm willing to cooperate with this…thing, but only for you, love."

"Same as Arthur here, _mon cher_," Francis said with a flirty smile on his face.

"Ugh. Whatever. Just work it out, okay," [First] grumbled as she closed the door backed out of her dorm into the empty hallway to give the two boys some privacy.

The seconds turned into minutes as [First] waited in the empty hallway. At first there was lots of yelling and curse words, but that soon turned into mumbling and indoor voices. As [First] was checking the tumblr app on her phone (a/n: assuming you guys like tumblr /slapped/) she felt the door behind her open, which meant that Arthur and Francis were done talking.

She spun around and was greeted with two smiling faces, which was unusual considering that the two always had a scowl on their face if they were within 10 feet of each other, but it also meant that [First]'s pan had worked.

"So [First], we somewhat settled our differences…" Arthur trailed off. [First] arched an eyebrow in disbelief, but she went along with it.

"Oh come on, _mon cher_. It's not that surprising, is it?" Francis asked.

"Well, what did you guys figure out?" [First] questioned, which caught the two off guard. _Surely they can't expect me to let them off the hook that easily, right? _She wondered.

"Well, the thing is, we discovered that we're both in love with the same girl…" Francis began.

"But we don't know how to approach her. I mean, what if we ruined our friendship with her?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Chill, Artie. If she can keep Francis' attention, then I'm sure she's worth the risk," [First] reassured him.

"Well then, _mon cher_, Arthur and I have something we want to discuss with you…" Francis trailed off.

"[First], Francis and I-we're in lo-" Arthur began, but was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.

"Sorry guys. One second," [First] said as she reached for her phone in her pocket and unlocked it so she could reply to the text she had just received. The bright light of the screen illuminated her face and she looked back to her friends. "Sorry boys. You'll have to tell me some other time. Apparently I'm going on a date with Gilbert."

As the words left [First]'s lips, the two were dumbfounded. _How did Gilbert of all people score a date with [First]? _They both thought.

"Well, anyhow, I must be leaving. Oh, and I wanna hear all about how you two settled your problem tomorrow, okay!" She called over her shoulder as she jogged down the hallway towards the stairs so she could meet up with Gilbert.

Unbeknownst to Francis and Arthur, [First] had been conversing with their friend Gilbert for most of the time they were stuck in her room together. As she texted Gil the details of her situation, he decided that it was the perfect time for him to invite her out with some other friends of his. So, she accepted the 'date' seeing as neither Francis nor Arthur had the balls to confess to her.

_Sorry boys, but I'd rather keep our relationship the way it is. Even though you two bring out my confident and ambitious side, you also need to know that I'm self assured and I know what's best for myself, and I don't need a relationship right now. Though I might not like you in that way, just know that I'll still be as loyal to you as ever,_ She thought as she jogged down the stairs so she could meet Gilbert and his friends in front of her building. As she exited the building, her phone alerted her that she had a new message. And upon hearing the customized ringtone, she immediately knew it was Alfred.

"Are you and Francis coming to my party or what? You guys are totally late and it's boring as hell here without you two," Alfred said through the phone.

_Shit. I forgot about Alfred. Eh, fuck it, _She thought as she hung up on him. After all, she needed a break from her usual friends.


End file.
